


Sunsets With You

by danrifics



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 dan and phil, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jamaica Trip 2010 (Phandom), M/M, there's no actual smut but there's almost some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: set on the 2010 trip to Jamacia. Dan and Phil watch the sunset.Based on this dailybooth: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sQmfL_eewbnehtyYcXlQ5fgr7QHJc_Bv/view?usp=sharing





	Sunsets With You

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good with smut things so it has the start of some in it and then i chickened out so you get what you get sorry if it's weird or cringe lmao
> 
> thank you to Holly for being my beta again

It’s a beautiful evening, an array of orange and blue litters the sky. The water appears orange as the clouds and setting sun reflect with in it. 

Watching the sunset together had been Dan’s idea, he had said it would be romantic and then he’d fake gagged before grabbing Phil’s hand and dragging him to the beach anyway. He hadn’t even given Phil a chance to grab his swim trunks. 

They stand on the beach, fully clothed, looking out at the water, hands linked tightly together. Dan turns to face Phil, he smirks as he pulls off his own shirt and then his shorts. He bites his lip and takes Phil’s hand again. He sways it for a moment and steps back stretching their arms out between them, he lets go of Phil’s hand, their fingers slowly moving apart. 

He runs backwards across the sand towards the water, a huge grin on his face, Phil takes a moment to appreciate how happy Dan is, it’s a good look for him.

Dan stands silhouetted against the sky, everything looks like a painting, it’s beautiful, Dan is beautiful.

Phil stands at the water's edge and watches as Dan moves around. He grabs his camera from his back pocket and he takes a few photos, he knows they’re all going to be perfect but he wants to make sure. 

He’s forgotten how many photos of Dan (and himself) he’s taken on this trip, maybe it’s too many but he doesn’t really care. He knows that Jamaica is going to be a part of their relationship that he wants to remember forever. 

Dan calls him into the water. Phil places his camera next to Dan’s pile of clothes, he stips off down to his boxers and steps into the ocean. The water is cold, but it’s nice compared to the hot days they’ve experienced. 

The water moves around him as he strides through the water towards Dan. He’s thankful that they’re alone here, it’s their last night and he just wants to spend it with Dan.

He doesn’t waste any time in closing the gap between the 2 of them, he settles his arms over Dan’s shoulders and threads his fingers through the now curly hair on the back of Dan’s head. They rest their foreheads against each other for a moment before Phil feels Dan’s soft lips against his own. The kiss starts out delicately before it becomes more heated. Phil knows exactly where it’s leading, Dan moves his hand lower from Phil’s back to the band of his boxers. Phil breaks the kiss and stares into Dan’s lustful eyes. Phil doesn’t have to stay anything, he just nods and Dan knows exactly what he means.

*

Phil pushes Dan down against the mattress, he kisses along Dan’s jaw line and down his neck, he takes a moment there, knowing how sensitive his skin is, he’s satisfied when Dan moans out his name. He moves his kisses down Dan’s chest then lower and lower. 

He knows they’re still in the early stages of their relationship but he’s not sure if he could ever get tired of this, the way Dan feels underneath him, the way Phil feels when he hears Dan moan out his name. 

He doesn’t want to brag but the sex is good and maybe it’s because they don’t see each other every day so when they spend time together like this it means something, or maybe the sex is really that good, Phil isn’t sure. All Phil knows is that he loves Dan more than he thinks he’s ever or could ever love anyone else. He wants to spend so many nights watching the sunset and so many mornings watching the sunrise.

*

Dan wasn’t meant to come back north with Phil after Jamaica but neither of them were ready to be apart just yet. 

They’re curled up on Phil’s bed a laptop between them, they flick through the photo’s Phil took until the sunset picture catches Dan’s eye.

“Can you send me that?” Dan asks “I wanna put it on dailybooth”

“Just login and upload it from here” 

Dan opens dailybooth and logs out of Phil’s account and into his own. He uploads the photo.

_ I would like to be back here, _ he types.  _ It was the best time ever _

Phil leans his head against Dan’s shoulder. “We should go back there sometime”

Dan leans his head to meet Phil’s. “I wanna go back just with you, where we can just be us and not hide from other people”

“I’d like that. I wanna see that sunset again some day, it was perfect.”

Dan hits post on his dailybooth. They look at the photo for a little while longer before they decide to go to sleep. They cuddle up close to each other, Dan hiding his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and quickly falling asleep.

“Every sunset is perfect with you” Phil breathes softly into Dan’s hair before he, himself, falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @thrivinghowell


End file.
